Old and New
by Lelaspirit
Summary: Lela and Billy are expecting someone to the family. By family, the group that they have now. Lela's having strange dreams, or maybe memories from her past...


Prologue:

Enemies they could be the worst things that you don't want or the best things you ever have. Don't waste you time with fighting; just stop the war. Just move on from that feud. Feuds are just planning stupid to have, especially when they are over someone that you care about and when that person wanted the feud o be over.

You don't even know how the war even started in the first place. The war could have just started or just was started over thousand of years. The war doesn't matter how long it has been going on, all that matter what the last generation does in the end.

My family and my love's family had a war, since my mother's death. I know that my mother wasn't from my love's kingdom and she wasn't my father's first choice, even though he was forced to marry someone else. You may never think that there was war between our kingdoms now.

Chapter 1:

"Billy how did you find this?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I woke up remembering that we just got to the yacht last night.

"Are you all right?" Billy asked.

"Yes," I lied knowing that he knew that I would lie.

"Here let me get you a glass of water," he said. Billy walked out of the room and I was with the three animals. All lined up in a row sleeping on the rug next to the door.

It's been five months now, since I found out that I was pregnant. I can't believe that it's going by so fast. In four months Lillie would be around and being how she was in the Spirit World maybe different. I know that I would have to let her go with her love in the end and not hold her back. I can't wait until she brings him to meet us. I just hope that he would be the right man for her…oh, no. I'm thinking of that again? I can't believe that I'm doing that.

Billy walked in the door. "What's the matter?"

"I'm thinking about how Lillie would be with someone she going to have to make him meet us and I can't believe that I'm thinking of that." I said.

"Well, I can believe that you are think of that. I mean you did that when you were pregnant with Lillie in the Spirit World. I love that you were overly protective of the family that you wouldn't let anything happen to it. You wouldn't let anyone hurt us and if they did they should be prepared for their worst nightmare," Billy said. I smiled. "Even when I was that person, you really had me on the run, having to get you love back. I can't believe that I would have been the stupid one…"

"Hey you were only trying to do the exact same thing that I was doing. You only wanted us to be safe, but instead they hurt us. I can't believe that the war between our families is over, finally."

Billy laughed. "I can't believe it either. I know that it was hard to believe that the war started over your mother's death. I'm not being mean or anything, but couldn't they choice something with reasoning. I love you and I didn't want to sound rude or anything, though…"

"I know what you mean Billy. I trust you with my life." I said.

There was a knock at the door. "Lela? Are you awake?" Kim asked. I got up and waked to the door and open it.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for bugging you, but I can't hold this in…" she said. _Lela, you have the doll with you right?_ She added in thought.

"Yes," I said.

_Well, I just have a bad feeling about that doll. I don't know how to explain this, but it just stares and stares and it just creeps me out…_

"Kim that's what it's a post to do, It protects the person that it to, but it won't know that that you could be joking around. So, be careful on what you do to that person. I had it ever since I was little, when Anubis gave it to me," I said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. It was just creeping me out, the way that it stares at…"

"I know, but it did protect me from a lot of things, before Phalen took me away. I loved that doll, which is why I'm going to give it to Lillie. So, that she can be protect at all time," I said. Billy walked over to us and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for bothering you…" before she could say anything else.

I said, "Don't be sorry, Kim. It wasn't like we were doing anything. You're like my sister to me."

"Believe me, I was as close as a bother to her when I first saw her in this world and now look, we're married," Billy said. "After all these years." Kim smiled and we said night to each other.

Chapter 2:

In the morning, as usual Kim was the first up. However, I was the last on the deck, Billy was. I brought him breakfast in bed. The date was four of December. I can't believe that time moved so fast. I don't even know where we were. Kim said that we were going to Pairs again, I not sure if I knew that rout. I guess that they were moving from Alaska.

Billy and I walked out on the yacht and we don't have to hide the fact that we are finally together. I am happy for that. I hate having a forbidden love.

"Hey Billy your finally a wake," Kim said laughing. Jason walked to us and said his good morning to us. I was glad that he didn't hate me still.

_Hey, Lela. I'm sorry…_ Jason was going to say more, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. You just saw something that you couldn't understand and I get that, I truly do," I said. Kim turned and looked at the both us. "He was going to apologized for something that happen before."

"Oh," she said and took Jason's hand pulled him to the pool. Then we heard screaming from the deck. Billy ran to see what happen. I felt like I knew what was going on so I walked slowly being afraid of what I might see.

I was right. Why couldn't I be wrong for once? "I got it," I said and I throw a simple, but powerful spell on the yacht and then I heard a man screamed. I told Billy where the man would be and he found him.

_How would you know where he would be?_ Billy asked.

_I know because I've seen this before. I just wished that I were wrong about it._ I thought. I closed me eyes and told Jason that someone would attack him from behind. Jason threw the guy over board.

"What's going on, Lela? How would you know what going to happen before they make the move?" Jason and Billy asked at the same time.

"I know what going to happen because this was happen to Lillie and I in the Spirit World. It was the night that Lillie had died. I can't believe that this is going to happen again. I can't handle this." I walked away with tears coming down my face. I truly can't handle this going to happen again. Billy caught up to me and held so tightly in his arms.

"Don't run away from me. I can't handle when you do that. I know that things are and will be different than the Spirit World. I promise, just don't run away. I understand that you were the one who was hurt, but that won't happen again. I won't leave you or our family." I just looked at him and I had tears stilling down. I just wished that I knew what to do. I just wanted us to not fight, not have anything I just wanted him, but how can I have him and tell him that I'm the one who he should have fought with...

"Lela are you all right?" he asked. What could I say, no Billy I'm not I'm the reason why Lillie died. I just looked away from him and I just cried.

"If you what to know why I'm like this?" I could only say.

"What do you mean Lela? What happen?"

"I'm the reason why Lillie died. I'm sorry, but it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I just couldn't think when you got home."

"What do you mean by you were the reason why Lillie's death?"

"I let my guard down. I thought that my father had change before, well, when he saw Lillie at my legs. Lillie was holding on to me and he told me that he wants me back and that he would accept you as his son. However, I just heard Nina saying that my father was planning on doing something. I just didn't know what to believe…"

"Hey, Lela I don't blame you for believing that. Lillie wouldn't have blamed you either." Billy kissed my neck and moved his hands over where Lillie is growing inside of me. "She loves you and you know that. Don't doubt it for a second, Love. She…she…" Billy couldn't get the words out, but he saw a smile come across my face.

Bambi walks over to us. "Hey, do you know what was the screaming was all about?"

"It was just the beginning of time being repeated," I said sadly. Bambi hugged me.

"Don't worry, Lillie will be protected and you know that. We will do anything for you and you know that, sis," she said happily.

"Thank you. I really need some cheering up, from anyone and I do mean anyone, Kim," I saw Kim running up to me pulled me from Billy's arms and told me that we are going shopping once we got to Pairs. Bambi followed listen to when Kim said and she got all excited.

"I saw this cutest outfit, Kim. Maybe you should wear just to tortured Jason with it," I said in the store.

"I promise Jason that I wouldn't do anything like that to him," she said.

"I didn't promise Rocky I couldn't do that," Bambi said smiling. I pulled her over to where I saw the outfit and bought it.

I saw Aisha looking at a Tempted poster. "Are you tempted to buy the poster or what?" I asked laughing. She laughed.

"No, I'm not tempted to buy anything. I was actually wondering if you can help me with something," Aisha said.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I never actually felt this way towards Adam before. I mean I liked him, but I never knew how much until now, I can't get him off my mind…"

"I know I can read your mind. You can actually love him more than like him. I even saw it when I first meet you four. I could tell that you two are meant to be together."

"Really? I don't know. I mean I…"

"Hey, would I lie to you?" I asked.

"I guess not," she replied.

"Well, then go for it. Go after him. I mean go."

Billy's mind~

I saw Adam just sitting in Pairs with girl hovering him like he was some kind of supermodel or something.

"Hey I think I just saw Robert Pattinson over by the water fountain and I think I heard Kristen breaking up with him," I said getting the girls off his back. The girls all ran over to the fountain and when they came back they didn't see us in sight.

"Thanks, I own you one," he said.

"No, you don't have to own me anything. I just saw you gloomy with all the girls around you. By the way what's the matter?"

"I think that I'm in love with Aisha and I don't know what to do.

I don't think getting off the yacht was such a great idea in the first place, but I got lost and most of the girls where following me because they thought that I own the yacht. So they just wanted me to buy them things and I did say 'I didn't own the yacht', but they didn't listen…"

"Hey, I didn't ask how you got all the girls following you. By the way maybe you should talk Aisha about this. Maybe she feels the same way. I know where she would be. C'mon, I'll take you to her."

Lela's mind~

"What if Adam doesn't come, then all of this would have been for nothing. I don't what to wait your time on just helping me and my problems."

"Hey did I tell you about my first date with Billy?" I asked

She shook her head.

"Well, I did the same exact thing that you are doing right now. I didn't know where I should cancel the date or whether he's going to like outfit or whether he's going to ask me out again. I didn't know what to do because that was my first date with him. I couldn't understand why he did choose me in the first place. I didn't have my memories yet, I just knew that we have been first for a long time and after our date was over, I just didn't want it to be over. After we got on the yacht, this was before Kim, Trini, Jason and Zack had their powers, they were captured by some demons that wanted Billy. He was and still is known as the good demon because he uses his powers for good and not for his selfish reason."

"Wow, I don't know if I could be you right now…"

"Well that was part of it. You see I thought some other demon had shimmered right behide us and shocked me, but really it was Billy whom threw a low energy ball at me," I added.

"Why would he do that?"

"Well, because I was getting angry and I told him to tell them that I'm the good demon, but he couldn't do that, that's why he threw an energy ball at me." Adam arrived after I just said that. "I'll see you two after dinner. Aisha here used as much of the money you two would need. The dinner is on me. I told the waiter let either of you two to signed for the check, okay?" I said as Billy pulled me a long.

"You told Aisha about our first date, didn't you?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, but Aisha needed the help. She was in the same place I was. I just thought that it might help her, which I think it worked. I just hope that the same exact thing that happen to us, doesn't happen to them." I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. I held him close to me and he shimmered us to the cliff that we as sat at when we were kids, which was in California. I felt a little weird. "Are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I don't think so. I felt a little weird when you shimmered us here," I said.

"We can go if you want. I can shimmer you back and can rest. I could make you my recipe that you love in the Spirit World that made your sickness disappeared," he said.

"I think that we could orb there instead of shimmering. Or we can get Nina to take me back to the boat okay. I'll be fine." He went to get Nina and she brought me back to the yacht.

"Hey, Lela here you go. I made you the recipe that you love." He brought it over to me on a tray.

"I love the smell and I love you." He came went on the opposite side of me and sat there. I pulled him close to me and I conjured him something to eat.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry, maybe I would eat some of it later, all right?" I nod and ate the food that he made for me. He was right it did get rid of my sickness.

"Hey, Billy what is this called?" I asked.

"It's called, actually it doesn't have a name. It was something that you mom taught me. She said that it was her mother's recipe. I can teach you it," he said.

"Thanks, I would love to learn how to make that. Now please eat something so that I won't worry that you would get hungry later," I complained. I think that it worked because he grabbed an apple off my tray and bit it.

"Happy," he said after he swallowed the first bit. Then he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "You feel a little bit colder than usually, Princess. Maybe we should go to the doctors tomorrow, before we do anything, all right?" I nodded. After I was finished with my food Billy grabbed it and moved it to the kitchen. He said that the chiefs wanted to clean the dishes and he went on holding me.

In the morning, Billy and I got off the yacht to go to the doctors.

"Have you ever go checked for your baby, miss?" he said in French softly.

"What did you say?" I asked in French.

"Have you ever gotten check since your pregnancy?" he asked.

"No, sir. We didn't know that she was pregnant," Billy lied.

"Oh, well, know you know that she is. I would say to take this…"

"Paging Doctor Jasper. We need you in the Emergency Room…" the woman said on the speaker.

"Oh, well, I hope you sill that out and hope that your fever would go away," he said while walking out of the door after handing Billy the paper, even thought it doesn't have anything on it. So, we walked to the nurse and she couldn't help us with anything.

"Billy, I really think that we should go to the Spirit World they could help us," I said to him as we walked to the door.

"I think that you are right. I thought that…"

"I know, Billy. You weren't only concerned about Lillie, but for me and you know what, we both love you so much. I don't want you to worry as much about us because we are both strong with you by both of our sides, that are one of the reasons why I choose you. I also know that you thought that this place would help Lillie and I. So, thank you from the both of us," I said. Billy wrapped his arms around meant gently kissed the part where my neck and my shoulder meant. Then he shimmered us back to the yacht.

I got dressed into something warm, knowing that Billy could hold me, but I didn't want to steal his warmth.

"Are you feeling all right?" Bambi asked.

"No, but I don't want to be trapped in my room all day. Billy and I went to the hospital earlier, but the doctor handed Billy a blank sheet of paper and walked off," I said.

"Oh, c'mon here, maybe I can do something about it," she said generously.

"Thank you, I think that I just need to sit down and do something to with my hands."

"Maybe we can play cards?" she asked. Then she ran to her room and grabbed a deck of cards, then she ran back. We sat down in the dining room and played.

"Hey, Bambi, have you heard this joke, with the sailors, the captain and the deck?"

"I'm not sure, say the joke."

"Okay, it goes. Why couldn't the sailors play a game of cards?"

"Why? Wait, because the captain was on deck, right?" she said.

"Yes."

"Oh, I get, because they are all on a boat." She laughed. "Sorry, I'm out of it today."

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not all here either. I'm worried about Billy and how he wants me insight of him at all times, but knows that he can't be there for me every day. Hey, have you since Aisha and Adam?"

"Yeah, they wanted me to tell you thank you if I saw you. They said that their date went perfect." We finished the game of cards and went in search for Aisha and Adam.

"Hey, Lela. How are you?" Adam asked. "I heard Billy's thoughts and was so sure…"

"I know. I'm little under the weather, but I'll survive. So, Bambi told me that your date went well and I was seeing if any 'demons' came?" Aisha laughed.

"No there weren't any 'demons' around," Aisha said.

"What are you two talking about?" Adam asked.

"Demons attack Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack when Billy went on their first date," Aisha said still laughing.

"Didn't you just got back from the doctors?" Adam asked cautiously.

"Yes, but the doctor said to take something that wasn't even on the paper and tried to get the someone else help, but they were to busy," I said. "I really hate going to the doctors, but I had to go because I forced Billy to eat last night, even though he didn't want to. So, I tried to be on my best behavior when I got there." Aisha and Adam smiled and they hugged me.

Chapter 3:

Billy open the portal to go to the Spirit World, but everyone wanted to go to the Spirit World to see what our world looked like.

When we got into the Spirit World, they were amazed by how different it feels than in the Human World. How calm, they felt how peaceful it was. Billy was holding on to me, making sure that I wouldn't to do something stupid. I didn't want to something stupid. When I got there I just depressed. I lad my head on Billy's shoulder and wanted to cry, but I didn't.

"I know, Lela. You truly don't want to be here, but we don't have a choice," Billy whispered in my ear and then kissed my head.

"Hey, wait, Billy where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said it like it was a something that I going to regret it.

"Oh, no, I'm going to take another step. I know what you are taking us."

"Lela, you have to go. It's the only way that you…"

I started to walk the other way, I knew what lies beyond the trees. I'm just not ready and Billy thinks that, but he knows that I'm not ready. I can't see the tombstone that has Lillie's name. I think that Billy wants me to get over it because Lillie hasn't died, but is around in our hearts, but he doesn't get it.

"Lela?" Billy's voice sounded to sweet, and at the same time sorrow for what did.

"What?" I asked, he caught up to me and held me like he never held me before.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know, but I have to get over Lillie's death at my own paste. I don't want you to force me to get over it."

"C'mon, the others are at the cabin and I don't think that leaving them there was such a good thing."

"Hey, isn't that Nina?" I asked him.

"Yeah, no that isn't her," Billy turned to me and whispered, "Don't worry about me, and just look like you don't…"

"Hi, Billy," she said with a high pitched voice.

"Hello, Lucinda," Billy said.

"So, who's your friend?" she asked.

_Go, Lela. She's not the type of person you want to talk to. She was the reason why I left as well._ Billy thought. "She and I just meant and now she has to go…"

"Oh, really? Well, I was going to look forward to beating her," she said as I left. Then she stopped me in my tracks somehow. I couldn't move my arm, my legs, or my head.

"What's her name, Billy?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me," she said and I was somehow I was in pain. I felt something hurting Lillie and I couldn't stop her from hurting her.

_Billy, Lillie is being hurt. I can feel it. She's…_

_I know it one of her powers._ "Okay I do know her, just please let her go. She's important to me. Please Lucinda, juts let her go."

"Fine, only because you said the she's important to you. So, why didn't you tell me that you were married?" she asked. "Why didn't you invite me to your wedding? I would have been on my best behavior."

_Wow, do I act like that when _I'm _around you? _I thought.

_Sometimes, but I love when you do it. Are you all right?_ He thought.

_Yes, but I still can't move though._

_I'll say something._

"First off I did, you just said no because of the person I married and could you let her go…"

"Not, until you tell me why she's important to you."

"I'm his, friend, that's why I'm important to him. I'm a spy for the kingdom of light," I said.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were going to over throw the other kingdom…"

"He was, until the Scorpion Spirit agreed that the war was off," I cut her off. I really wonder what Nina mean by I would like Lucinda. She's sort-of a jerk from my view, but that's my point. "So, your majesty what would you like me to do?" I asked pretending to be what I said I was.

"After Lucinda lets you go, I would like you to go home because you don't look so good."

"Awl, you still are the same guy I love. I love you." Then she tried to kiss him, but he pull away and she lost the grip she had on me and I ran as fast as I could to the cabin.

"So, Nina, is the girl that you said that I might like, does she have a high pitch voice?"

"Why?"

"Just curious and no the cat did not die from being curious."

"Yeah, now tell me why you need to know that…she didn't try one of her powers on you did she?"

"Yeah, but it was hurting Lillie more than it was hurting me. Did she even tell you that she loves Billy?"

"Yea, thousands of time. However you're the one how stole Billy's heart not her. Did she complain to Billy why she wasn't invited?"

"Yea, but he did say that he did send an invite to her."

"I know that, but she really didn't get it because she would have hurt you and I really don't want that to happen." She squeezed me too tightly. I didn't think that she would have done that.

"Wait you took the invitation and made sure she didn't get it?"

"Yeah, she is very jealously when she heard that Billy had fallen in love with you. She doesn't know that you are you right?"

"She thinks that I'm a spy for your kingdom."

"Nice."

"So, what are you two talking about?" Kim and Trini asked.

"Billy's girlfriend," I said.

"Wait Billy was dating someone else or his friend which is a girl?" Kim asked.

"Friend," Nina and I said.

"Oh," Kim said.

_Does she always do that?_ Nina asked. _I mean ever since you can around?_

I nodded.

_Wow, I couldn't even get to shut up, but you could. How could you shut her up so easily?_

"I'll tell you later because I can feel Billy is around."

"No, Lucinda, I'm not going to leave her for you."

"C'mon, how can she be the one for you. She's…"

"Don't even say it, Lucy. I love her. I would do anything for her. I can't believe that I'm still your friend after all these years. You still are a brat," I heard tell her.

"She's nothing, compared to you. I mean she let you daughter die…"

"Wait, how would you know about Lillie and that she died?"

"C'mon, everyone knew about her about your affair…"

_What affair does she mean Billy?_ I thought.

"Don't you even say anything else, Lucinda. We had nothing going on between us. We're just friends." _I really don't remember this person. I don't want to be around her._ I walked over to the window and saw that he wasn't happy anymore.

_Are you all right?_ I knew the answer to that, but I just want to hear him say it and not assume it. He walked in the cabin and just sat on the steps while Lucinda just stand at the door.

"You're not a spy, you that…" I closed the door on her.

"Sorry, I know that she is or was you friend. I just can't handle seeing you like this. You want me to get you something?" I asked.

"No, it's hard being back here and everything has change," he said while looking at the floor. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. I hugged him so hard, that he had to laugh at my strength.

"What?" I asked._ Is my strength amuses you?_

_Yes, it does. You look so strong physically, but when compared to me you really are weak. I love that about you._ He looked at me and thought that to me. I lad my head on his shoulder and I kissed his cheek.

_I love you, too._ I thought to him. Maybe Lucinda was right maybe I'm not the right person for him. _Don't let her get in you mind girl. She's not going to make me feel like I'm not the person for Billy._ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Lela, are you all right?" Adam asked. "You look really pale, pale as a ghost."

"Adam's right we should get to the hospital…"

"You two go, I can watch these guys and I can call either one, okay?"

"Okay," Billy said still angry with Lucinda.

_Is there anther way for you two to go to the hospital without her knowing that you left._ Adam thought.

_I'm not sure Adam. _I thought.

_There is, but it could be dangerous for Lillie, that's why I wouldn't tell her about it._

_What is it?_

_It's sort-of similar to shimmering, but it's in stead of looking like you are really shimmering you look like your swirling, and could make you sick…_

_I don't want you to get angry with Luc…her…_ there was a knock at the door.

"Billy I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt, but if you really love her, then I would give her a chance." Billy walked over to the door hesitated to open the door, but he did. I smiled and saw that she was really willing to give me a chance.

"Thank you, Lucinda. I'm sorry for lying earlier."

"I should be apologizing to you for using my power on you," she sounded so sincere. I was smiling at her thought of being kind.

"Thank you, but they have to go," Nina said while moving her hand on my back.

"Oh, well, if you need anything you know where you can find me." _ Anything._ She added. I saw that Billy rolled his eyes, I think that was the first time seeing him doing that.

Chapter 4:

When we got the hospital, everyone looked at us like they have never saw us together. I felt like I going faint. Someone came over with something that I could stand on.

_Hey, what's going on with her?_ The doctor asked.

"We when to the hospital in human world and that was stupid to do because the doctor didn't give anything for her fever. She's paler than usually," Billy said.

_She has to stay here for the night._ The doctor thought.

"Okay," he said. _I'll go, but I'll be back and the others will know that you're here okay?_

_Okay._

I fell asleep after I got into my room. I felt like crap when I got into the hospital, but when I got in the bed I couldn't believe how soft the bed was.

"Shh…" I heard something said. "She's asleep, Nina."

"Sorry, I hope that she could handle being the patient this time," she said softly. I tell Billy's hand move across my cheek. I open my eyes and I felt odd.

"Sorry for waking you," he said softly.

"Don't worry, I heard your voice when you told Nina to be quiet., anyway," I said.

"Oh, well, how are you feeling?" he sound like he was hurt.

"I'm fine, you sound like you got hurt. What's the matter?" I saw Nina look at me and then look at Billy. Billy nodded Nina to leave and she understood.

"I can't explain it, but when I left you here. It was like my world spiral. I didn't understand that feeling. It was like I was abandon you and I hated the feeling. Lela, I know that I wasn't, but…" he sat on the bed his eyes looking out the window. "But, that's what it felt like."

"I know the feeling. I felt like that when you left me. I felt like I wasn't your true love, but now knowing that it was something that I feared, it wasn't really going to hurt me. It wasn't real. Please don't feel like you are abandoning me when it is your fears playing tricks on you." He looked at me and saw what I meant.

"Please, tell me when I do hurt you, and please tell me when you do feel abandon." He placed his head on mine and moved his left hand to my right side of my face and I moved my hands to his chest.

_I want to lay with you forever. I don't care if they try to pull me away from you._ He thought to me.

"Billy, I know what you are doing and I love it, but you have to let me go at times and I have to let you go at times. We can't be with each other twenty-four/seven. I love you…"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two, but I have to see how she is," the doctor said. Billy nodded and the doctor went with the ultrasound. However, Lillie couldn't seen in the picture. Billy wasn't surprised, but the doctor and I was.

"I could have told you that she wouldn't have shown on the ultrasound screen. She couldn't been seen when we got an ultrasound before," he said.

"Oh, well then who would we know if she healthy?" the doctor asked.

"Lela, can tell us what's going on with Lillie." Billy moved his hand over my hand and then it looked like he was going to kiss my cheek, but he whisper something in my ear. "I know that you can do this, just listen to Lillie's thoughts." I closed my eyes and listen good and hard.

"Mommy, I'm fine. I'm fine," a sweet tiny voice said. I know it had to be Lillie.

"She's fine. She said so herself."

"And you believe on what's she saying?"

"Wouldn't you think?" Anubis and Anthony said.

"My apology, King Anthony."

"It's alright, daddy," I heard Bambi say. She hugged him hard.

"I'll leave you with your friends and family, princess."

"I went to both of them before I did anything else. I over heard your father and you talking when you two were dancing," Billy said while moving his hand on my cheek.

"Thank you," I said. Everyone can in and looked at me like I was crazy. I don't care.

"Hey we got you something, Hope that you like it," Tommy said. Then hand me a small cub, thank good its wasn't a real one. Billy saw my expression and laughed. Then they looked at him.

"It was funny how Lela reacted," Billy said. Tommy handed me the cub, it was a lion cub.

"I love it. Thank you," I said.

"Hey, so how are you?" Nina asked.

"I'm fine and so is Lillie." I took a glance at the door and saw Lucinda just standing there. "Hey, Lucinda, you can join us. You don't have to wait outside the door."

"It's Billy I'm worried about," she said.

"Don't worry, I'm make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret in the end." She walked in with cautiously.

_I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't mean to hurt her or Lillie._ She thought. Billy just turned to look out the window. I sat up and tried to grab Billy's hand, but I couldn't. He saw what I saw doing and so he moved back some. He fell on the bed. I laughed, but he didn't.

_What's the matter, you love it when I try to grab your hand and you fall backwards._

_That's what Lucinda did when we were kids. I'm not going to replace her or you Lela…_

_She when I did that you were think of her?_

_Yes, I'm sorry…_

_You loved her, but you don't love her as much as you do to me. I understand Billy, You loved her first. I can't replace that. I don't want to replace her. I want to replace me from the past._ I smiled and so did he.

_Thank you for that. I really needed that comment._

"Sorry Lucy," he said softly.

"It's an okay," she said improper. Billy smiled. _ I'm truly sorry, Billy. However, how could you fall for her?_

"Ugg. I tell you later, okay?" He said while she rolled her eyes like a kid.

It was a few hours after everyone came and I fell asleep. I felt Billy's warm arms around me in bed. I couldn't help it, but I open eyes. It was pretty dark. "Sorry, Lela. I was talking to Lucy about why I choose you instead of her and I didn't want you to think that I was leaving you again so I thought that I should lay next to you in bed."

"It okay, Billy. It wasn't your fault. I knew that you were worried about something earlier. I don't want to be with anyone, but you Billy. Billy, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, its just that I never notice that your hair wasn't just silver, but it is also has some light blue in your hair. It's not like I saying that I don't like it I do, but I never noticed that."

"I know that you never notice it because when the moon is full it shows the different colors in my hair depending on my mood…"

"You two can you please be quiet?" the nurse asked.

"Sorry," we both said.

"Thank you."

_So, where's everyone else?_ I thought.

_Back home, why?_ He thought.

_Was curious, I can't know where are friends are?_ Billy smiled._ What? I really can't know where are friends are?_

_I'm not saying anything…Man we should head to bed. _ He thought. I snuggled up with him and he moved me closer to him so that I could be warmer.

"Lela, I'm truly sorry. I have to do this. I have to go…"

"But, Billy I have to tell you. This is important. What would I say to Lillie? She needs both of us to help her…"

"I can't stay. I can't tell you anything else. I have to go…I love you and tell Lillie that I love her as well." Tears were coming down my face. I threw my arms around him and tried to make him stay with me. I saw him mouthed 'I love you for eternity.'

My heart stopped. I wanted to tell him about our child that I was pregnant with. However, I could tell him. He just left.

The morning came. "Mommy, are you all right?" Lillie asked. How could I tell her that her father left and that she doesn't knows where he went.

"I'm not sure, Lillie. Your father wanted me to tell you that he loves you, forever."

"Why doesn't Daddy tell me this?" her voice, her calm, lovable, peaceful, soft voice asked.

"He…he…he's not here, Lillie and I not sure when he's going to come home. I hope that he would be fine. That he is safe and that he has an explanation once he comes home," I said softly. "Do you want something to eat, Sweetie?"

"Yes, Mommy. Can I have some eggs and toast?" she asked.

"Lela, please walk up," I heard Billy's voice breaking up the dream that I had. I open my eyes and I had tears coming down my face. What's the matter I should know this… "Lela, are you all right?" he asked.

I tried to focus my thought on something else, but it was to late. Billy saw what got my attention.

"Why are you dreaming about all of this?"

"I don't know, but I think that this was the reason why I have been feeling under the weather. I think that my guilt from the past is making me feel like I'm not ready for anything. I'm not sure if I could go on right now because of the feeling."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure about that. I'm not saying that your wrong, it's just that you could be in a faze. I mean I left you the last time when you were pregnant and I didn't even know that," he said while moving my hair back out of my face. "I just don't know if your ready to have Lillie now, but it's late because Lillie will be born in a couple weeks. I didn't think that would be going so fast."

"I know. I don't know if I would be the mother that she'll remember. Or the same person when she's born. I don't want to push any of you away, but sometimes I have push once in awhile."

"Hey, you guys," Adam said while Billy was get out of bed.

"Hi Adam, where's the rest of the guys?" I asked.

"Oh they are on there way up. I have to tell you two something, that's why I'm up here. It's about my vampire senses. I can't handle the smell of the others when they get to close, but I can handle Aisha's. Why can I handle hers when I can't handle the others?"

"The reason why you can handle Aisha is because she's your life and you can't hurt her. It's also has to the fact that Vampires where originated from the Spirit World. They have to survive on the blood of spirits and humans that came in the Spirit World…"

"Is that why I have this strange craving for blood here and not in the Human World?"

"Yes, I'll take you to the place where you can hunt, but you have to hide because they don't like outside vampires." Adam nodded and Billy shimmered home and got changed, then returned.

"Here's your breakfast, your majesty," the nurse said.

"Please, eat your breakfast. I need to show Adam where to hunt and where to hide," Billy said in my ear. "I'll have to stay with him incase if they find out that he is there, okay?"

"Hey Adam, where are you two going?" Aisha asked.

"Adam needs to feed or he'll go crazy. Please make sure that Lela eat some of her food," Billy said while he shimmered Adam and him to the food.


End file.
